Une journée dans la vie mouvementée de MarySue
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Vous en avez marre de voir les Mary-Sue et leurs exploits ? Elles aussi. Vous croyiez que c'était facile d'être une Mary-Sue ? Vous vous trompiez... à ne pas prendre trop au sérieux...
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre : **__Une journée dans la vie mouvementée de Mary-Sue_

_**Genre : **__Humour/Parodie_

_**Rating : **__K_

_**Résumé : **__Vous en avez marre de voir les Mary-Sue éliminer tous les méchants en à peine cinq minutes ? De les voir être draguée par tous les beaux gars de Hogwarts ? De devenir la super-trop-meilleure-géniale-excellente-copine de tous les personnages ?_

_Et bien, vous n'êtes pas les seul(e)s… Les Mary-Sue, elles aussi en ont marre… ben oui, c'est fatiguant à la fin de devoir sauver le monde tout en sortant avec quatre mecs à la fois et faire du shopping et ses devoirs avec quinze greluches autour d'elle, et ce, en quelques jours grand maximum…_

_**Bla bla de l'auteure : **__Vous l'aurez compris, ce qui suit n'est pas sérieux et à la limite du foutage de gueule pour les créateurs de ces personnages vraiment horripilant que sont les Mary-Sue… Donc à prendre au 14__ème__ degré ( minimum…)._

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla… JKR bla bla bla…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

DRING DRING !

Saleté de réveil, je lui balance un coup de poing en grognant. Maman, je veux pas me lever ! J'veux pas aller travailler. Surtout que mon travail est des plus fatiguant; en plus, je suis une des seules à l'exercer. Je suis une Mary-Sue - bien que mon véritable prénom soit Katie - ce qui veut dire que je sers de personnage adooooooooré de certain(e)s auteur(e)s de fanfictions et détesté de la majorité des lecteurs de ces mêmes histoires. En gros, je suis une actrice d'un genre un peu spécial.

Bon, je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lève en traînant les pieds et direction la douche. Une fois lavée et habillée, j'avale un rapide petit-déjeuner et prends acte de mon programme de la journée. Ouh là, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui encore que je vais pouvoir me reposer. Et puis, c'est quoi ce prénom pourri que je dois porter ce matin ? Franchement, vous pouvez me dire comment vous prononcez ça : Chalchiuhticue ?

Allez, c'est l'heure de me rendre sur mon lieux de travail le plus courant : Hogwarts.

J'apparais au milieu de la Grande Salle dans un flash éblouissant.

-Qui est-ce ?, entends-je de toute part.

Je me dirige vers la table des professeurs et m'adresse au directeur.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je viens du futur. J'ai été envoyée ici pour sauver la vie d'une personne très important pour la survie du monde sorcier.

-Bien, vous allez être répartie tout de suite.

Comme par hasard, le Choixpeau magique se trouve dans un coin de la salle.

Je vous parie 500 Gallions que je vais aller à Gryffindor… De toute façon, 99 fois sur 100, je deviens une rouge-et-or, et la fois restante, c'est direction les Slytherin.

Je pose le Choixpeau sur ma tête et BINGO !, je vais m'asseoir à la table des Lions où je suis accueillie par de grands sourires de la part des filles et des regards amoureux des garçons. À peine assise, je suis assaillie de questions sur ma vie.

Un jeune homme aux yeux gris et aux cheveux du noir profond commence à me draguer de façon très peu subtile; c'est - vous l'aurez compris - Sirius Black. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et lui demande de me suivre hors de la salle.

Tous les élèves nous regardent nous lever et sortir ensemble.

-Écoute, je suis très flattée que tu me trouves à ton goût, mais je ne peux pas répondre favorablement à tes avances.

-Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

-Si, mais tu es mon père. Je viens du futur.

-Euh…

À cet instant, Sirius - enfin, papa, puisque pour le moment c'est ce qu'il est pour moi ( 3ème fois de la semaine et on est que mardi…) - a un air très intelligent qui le fait ressembler étrangement à un troll des montagnes lobotomisé.

-Euh…

En plus, on dirait qu'il vient de perdre l'usage de la parole.

-Ah euh, donc…

Ah non, finalement, il sait toujours parler.

-Tu veux dire que… euh… t'es ma fille ?

Comment est-ce qu'il a deviné ça tout seul. Quelle perspicacité !

-Ben, techniquement si t'es mon père et que j'suis pas un mec, oui, je suis ta fille.

-Ah… C'est cool, alors. Et comment tu t'appelles ?

Là, c'est à moi de perdre l'usage de mes cordes vocales.

-Euh… Je sais pas comment ça se prononce…

Il me regarde comme il aurait regardé sa mère lui dire qu'elle l'aime.

-Tu ne sais pas comment ça se prononce ?, répète-t-il abasourdi.

Je prends un parchemin et lui écrit mon nom.

-Chal…chi…uh…ti…cu…e… Euh, comment j'ai pu accepter que ma fille s'appelle de cette façon ?

-Ben ça, j'en sais rien.

-J'vais t'appeler Cha, alors.

-Comme tu veux.

Finalement, il s'est vite remis de ses émotions et commence à me harceler de questions.

-Alors t'as dit que tu viens du futur, mais t'as pas dit pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

Je lui explique que c'est l'idée stupide d'une auteure en herbe qui part dans ses délires ou je lui dit que pour la sécurité du monde sorcier je dois le garder dans l'ignorance ? Ouais, la deuxième solution me semble la meilleure.

-Désolé, je ne peux rien dire.

-Ah… dommage.

Il s'apprête à me poser une nouvelle question quand on l'interpelle. Tiens, ça tombe bien, c'est la personne que je dois sauver d'une mort certaine.

-Eh, Padfoot, tu viens, on a entraînement.

-J'arrive, Prongs.

-Salut, la nouvelle.

-James, je te présente Cha. C'est ma fille.

-Toujours aussi drôle, Sirius.

-Non, j'te jure, elle vient du futur mais elle peut pas dire pour quoi.

James me regarde bizarrement à travers les hublots qui lui servent de lunettes. Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air con… Vous êtes sûr qu'on doit le sauver ? Surtout que c'est juste pour que son crétin de fils naisse. Oui ? Bon, d'accord.

Comme mon contrat de travail comporte une clause qui m'oblige à être sympa avec tout le monde, je fais mon plus beau sourire à môssieur-je-suis-le-paternel-de-ce-crétin-de-balafré. Et comme d'habitude, on me fait confiance rien qu'à mon apparence. Enfin, en ce qui concerne James, c'est pas difficile de le rallier à ma cause, à chaque fois que je suis confrontée à cet imbécile, je me débrouille pour avoir un physique ressemblant fortement à celui de Lily.

Encore, une chose sur mon boulot, il est réservé aux métamorphomages. Et c'est très fatigant de changer d'apparence à longueur de temps. Là, par exemple, je suis plutôt petite, avec de longs cheveux auburn et de grands yeux émeraude, autant dire, rien de très exceptionnel mais parfois, les auteurs me font être vraiment étrange.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer, Cha. Tu nous excuses, mais nous devons y aller.

-Je peux venir avec vous ?, demande-je d'un air innocent. J'voudrais bien voir te voir jouer, ajoute-je en regardant Sirius.

-Y'a pas de problème. Tu vas voir comme ton papa est doué, ma petite.

Non, mais je vais le baffer, ce con ! Vous croyez que si je le trucide tout de suite quelqu'un s'en apercevra ? Oui ? Bon, tant pis pour moi, je vais devoir le supporter le temps de ma mission.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me retrouve assise dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch à regarder les deux idiots que j'ai accompagné. Et évidemment ce n'est pas tout de suite que je vais pouvoir faire mon boulot et me barrer d'ici.

Ça va bientôt faire deux heures que je suis obligée de les regarder faire le mariole sur leurs bouts de bois volants, et je commence à en avoir plus que marre. Je suis prête à aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis quand j'aperçois un mouvement à l'entrée du stade. Ce sont cinq Mangemorts et leur chef égocentrique qui débarquent pour venir régler son compte à James-c'est-moi-le-meilleur-poursuiveur-de-tous-les-temps-Potter.

Allez, c'est à moi de jouer. D'un gracieux saut de quelques mètres de long - quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi les auteurs nous font toujours faire des mouvements improbables - j'atterris sur le terrain, sort ma baguette et avant que qui que ce soit ait réagi, je neutralise deux des vilains pas beaux à l'aide d'un sort de mon invention ( toujours une idée sortie de l'imagination trop fertile de l'auteur qui m'emploie.

Un des Mangemorts vise Potter et manque de le faire de son balai; celui-ci tentant tant bien que mal de se retenir à son Nimbus. Je lui ordonne de ne pas bouger et attrape le balai d'un de ses coéquipiers qui a réussi à se poser. Puis je m'envole vers le binoclard en détresse - tout en continuant à lancer des sorts aux mages noirs - et l'agrippe pour le faire monter derrière moi.

Tous les Mangemorts sont mis hors d'état de nuire et je me retrouve donc face à leur chef.

-Alors, le grand Lord Noir n'a plus ses petits toutous pour le couvrir ?

-Qui es-tu, gamine ?

-Mais, je suis Mary-Sue, celle qui va t'envoyer ad patres.

Il rigole, comme s'il croyait avoir une chance contre moi.

-Tu crois vraiment cela ?

-Hum… Attends, je réfléchis. Oui. Tu veux que je te montre ?

-Si ça t'amuse. Mais tu vas vite regretter de t'être opposer à moi.

Je le laisse croire ce qu'il veut mais je prépare mon sort secret - encore une de mes inventions.

-Tu as une dernière volonté, Face-de-Serpent ?

-Te faire taire ?

-Mauvaise réponse. Trucidus Voldemortus Immediatus.

Un éclair aveuglant sort de ma baguette et atteint Voldemort entre les deux yeux. Il tombe raide mort dans l'instant. Vidée de toutes mes forces par cet acte de haute magie ( enfin, c'est ce qu'on essaie de faire croire aux lecteurs…), je m'effondre. Morte.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux ( ben oui, je ne suis pas réellement morte, rappelez-vous, je suis une sorte de comédienne ), je me trouve à un endroit que je reconnais aussitôt, même si j'y suis venue de très rares fois : le Manoir Malfoy. Plus exactement, dans une des riches chambres. Je sors mon programme de la journée et vois que je m'appelle désormais Siv - au moins, ça c'est pas difficile à prononcer - et que je suis la jumelle de Draco mais que malgré le fait que mes parents soient des Mangemorts, je suis du 'bon côté' et que mon frère m'a suivie sur la voie de la Lumière. D'ailleurs, Draco m'a tellement bien suivie qu'il en est même venu à sortir avec Harry ( oui, moi aussi ça me fait vomir, j'aurais préféré qu'il choisisse Ron, mais l'auteure adoooooooooore les Drarries ). Bref, mes parents - qui accueillent bon gré mal gré Face-de-Serpent - ont pensé que c'était plus sûr de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Mais vous vous en doutez bien, je ne vais pas en restez là, j'ai une mission à remplir : rendre Voldemort aussi doux qu'un agneau.

Après avoir trifouillé la serrure pendant une bonne demi-heure, j'arrive enfin à sortir de ma chambre. Lentement, je descends les escaliers, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Manque de pot, Nagini, l'affreux serpent du psychopathe reptilien m'a repéré et s'empresse d'aller faire son rapport en sifflant. Trois minutes après maximum, je me retrouve devant Voldemort, ma mère le suppliant de ne pas me faire de mal.

-La fille Malfoy… J'en étais venu à croire que tu n'existais pas. Tes parents te cachent bien, dirait-on. Ou alors peut-être est-ce toi qui a trop peur pour te montrer devant moi.

J'éclate de rire. Moi, peur de ce guignol ? Face-de-Serpent me regarde bizarrement. On dirait qu'il n'a jamais vu qui que ce soit rire.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous, vous êtes trop pathétique pour ça. Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça vous rapporte de tuer tous ces innocents ?

-Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant que la Terre n'ai jamais porté.

-Et le plus prétentieux surtout.

Je ne lui dit pas mais je ne suis pas sûre de moi sur ce coup-là, James Potter peut rivaliser avec lui pour le titre de Tête-la-plus-enflée-de-la-saga-Harry-Potter.

-Je tuerai quiconque aura l'audace de s'opposer à moi. Et tu risques d'aller rejoindre tes ancêtres très bientôt.

-Juste une petite question. Que ferez-vous quand vous aurez tué tout le monde ? Vous n'aurez plus personne à terroriser et vous ne serez plus le sorcier le plus puissant, mais le seul… Réfléchissez-y. maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerai retourner dans ma chambre.

Et avant que qui que ce soit ne réagisse, je repars à l'étage, bien décidée à trouver un plan pour me débarrasser du vilain pas beau.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Reviews ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_

_

* * *

_

_PS : j'ai créé un forum d'écriture de fanfiction : HP-phraseapresphrase . forumactif . com ( supprimer les espaces ). Venez nombreux et faîtes avancer les différentes histoires...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre : **Une journée dans la vie mouvementée de Mary-Sue_

_**Genre : **Humour/Parodie_

_**Rating : **passage de K à T pour cause de lime, voire de lemon…_

_**Résumé : **Vous en avez marre de voir les Mary-Sue éliminer tous les méchants en à peine cinq minutes ? De les voir être draguée par tous les beaux gars de Hogwarts ? De devenir la super-trop-meilleure-géniale-excellente-copine de tous les personnages ?_

_Et bien, vous n'êtes pas les seul(e)s… Les Mary-Sue, elles aussi en ont marre… ben oui, c'est fatiguant à la fin de devoir sauver le monde tout en sortant avec quatre mecs à la fois et faire du shopping et ses devoirs avec quinze greluches autour d'elle, et ce, en quelques jours grand maximum…_

_**Bla bla de l'auteure : **Vous l'aurez compris, ce qui suit n'est pas sérieux et à la limite du foutage de gueule pour les créateurs de ces personnages vraiment horripilant que sont les Mary-Sue… Donc à prendre au 14ème degré ( minimum…)._

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla… JKR bla bla bla…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Et avant que qui que ce soit ne réagisse, je repars à l'étage, bien décidée à trouver un plan pour me débarrasser du vilain pas beau._

* * *

Mais quelle idée j'ai eu le jour où je me suis présentée au concours de Mary-Sue ?! Je dois être complètement maso, je vois pas d'autre solution. Ok, grâce à ce job, je rencontre des personnes formidables ( enfin, la plupart du temps…) mais je dois aussi faire des choses complètement insensées. Comme en ce moment. Vraiment, je dois avoir fini par me griller les neurones à force de passer d'une époque à l'autre et de mourir et ressusciter. Oh, mais je ne vous ai pas encore expliqué ce que j'essaie de faire. Enfin si, vous savez que je dois rendre Face-de-Serpent aussi doux qu'un agneau. Mais ce que vous devez savoir, c'est la solution qui a été trouvée par ma patronne. Comme je ne trouvais pas de plan, alors je lui ai demandé de l'aide - j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. Alors voilà, je vais devoir séduire Voldy. Complètement dingue, non ? Comment voulez-vous que je séduise un homme ( euh… une chose serait plus le mot, mais bon…) qui n'a aucune notion concernant l'amour ? Re-question épineuse, re-demande de conseil à la folle furieuse qui dirige mes actions depuis son clavier d'ordinateur. Et là, elle me sort le pire truc que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie : faire boire un philtre d'amour à Snaky-Head.

Bon, je suis une gentille fille, obéissante et tout le tralala mais COMMENT vais-je faire pour verser la potion dans le verre du vilain pas beau - alors qu'il fait tout goûter à Wormtail ou autre subalterne - sans que quelqu'un d'autre ne tombe "amoureux" de moi ?

Je prends une grande inspiration et je me lance. Évidemment, il fait goûter sa boisson à un de ses sbires. Et cette fois, c'est mon père. La voilà, la solution. Les philtres d'amour n'agissent pas entre membres d'une même famille. Youpi, je suis sauvée. Enfin, si on veux… Parce que pour moi, être "aimé" de Face-de-Serpent, c'est pire qu'être morte.

Attention, l'autre reptile est en train de finir son verre. Et…

-Malfoy, donne-moi ta fille. Je veux l'épouser.

-Hein ?!

Visiblement mes parents et les autres Mangemorts se posent des questions sur la santé mentale de leur maître. En même temps, c'est étonnant qu'ils ne s'en soient pas posés plus tôt.

-Je suis amoureux de ta fille, Malfoy.

BOUM !

Ça, c'est ma tante Bellatrix qui n'a pas survécut au choc et qui vient de s'écrouler au sol. Il faut dire qu'elle espérait toujours que Voldy puisse l'aimer… Mais franchement, qui voudrait d'une folle furieuse comme elle ? Euh, c'est vrai que Face-de-Serpent n'est pas mieux, alors, oui, ils formeraient un "beau" couple… Mais ce n'est pas la question.

Non, là, j'ai un énorme problème !

-Siv, tu vas devenir la Reine des Ténèbres, me déclare le reptile.

J'ai le droit de mourir sur place ? Non ? Bon, tant pis pour moi, ça m'apprendra à avoir voulu devenir Mary-Sue…

-Euh…

Mayday Mayday ! Que dois-je faire ? Dis oui, me souffle la tarée derrière son écran.

-Euh, d'accord…

Me voilà dans de beaux draps maintenant. Argh, en plus il me sourit avec un air niais. Tellement niais qu'on dirait James devant Lily; c'est effrayant.

-Parfait, maintenant préparons le mariage, déclara l'herpétophile. Je veux un grand spectacle avec des dizaines de Moldus que l'on torturera avant de les achever et…

-Non ! Je refuse.

-Mais ma Siv chérie…

Beurk, c'est vraiment Voldy qui me parle de cette façon ? Ça fait vraiment peur.

-Non, répète-je. Je ne veux pas voir le sang couler pour mon mariage. Je veux de la joie et de la beauté. Je veux des chants et des fleurs. Je veux…

-J'irai te cueillir les plus belles fleurs que je trouverai, m'affirme l'ophiophile.

Gné… J'ai bien entendu ou… Oui ? En effet, il part en direction de la forêt qui entoure le Manoir Malfoy en sautillant et chantant "1, 2, 3, nous irons au bois…"

Rappelez-moi d'offrir une camisole de force à la folle qui est en train de me faire faire n'importe quoi.

Toujours est-il que Voldichou est devenu un vrai agneau; je n'ai plus qu'à utiliser une formule que je suis la seule à connaître et nous voilà débarrassé du vilain pas beau.

Un flash et j'atterris dans une nouvelle histoire. Pitié, faîtes que ce soit quelque chose de calme et _sans _d'histoire "d'amour" avec Voldemort ou un autre Mangemort.

Je prends mon ordre de mission et y jette un coup d'œil. Ouf, c'est une romance tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Euh, si on exclut la fin… En plus, j'ai la chance d'avoir Remus comme partenaire; je vais me régaler. Voyons, mon nom - ça peut servir des fois - ah, je me disais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi parfait. Vous voulez savoir le nom que m'a trouvé ma nouvelle patronne ? Oui ? J'aurais préféré que vous disiez "non", enfin bref. Je m'appelle Fionnghuala-Meadhbh McDonald of Highlands. Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, ironique ? Jamais.

D'après l'auteure, je viens d'arriver à Hogwarts en septième année, mais il n'y a pas de raison apparente…

Allez, c'est à moi de jouer, j'entends Dumby qui annonce mon arrivée. J'entre dans la Grande Salle et me dirige vers la table des professeurs. Je m'assieds sur le tabouret et McGonagall dépose le Choixpeau sur mes magnifiques cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés. Pendant que le couvre-chef ensorcelé réfléchit à la Maison où il va m'envoyer, je parcours la salle du regard et croise celui, doré, de Remus. Nos yeux semblent ne plus vouloir se séparer. Et c'est alors que l'horrible coiffe se met à beugler : "SLYTHERIN !". Noooooooon, je voulais z'aller chez les Griffys, moi…

Je tiens à préciser que cette dernière réplique est l'œuvre de mon personnage, et non pas de moi. Moi, Katie, je ne suis pas une cucuche (1) pleurnicharde ( même si j'aurais bien voulu aller m'asseoir à côté de mon beau Remus et lui faire plein de papouilles…)( NdA : ben quoi ? J'ai le droit de marysuiser mes persos, aussi, non ? ). Je me traîne alors jusqu'à la table des serpents avant de reprendre ma contemplation de mon loup-garou qui, comme par hasard se trouve juste en face de moi, mais de l'autre côté de la salle. Nous passons tout le temps que dure le dîner à nous dévorer du regard. Mais la fin du repas arrive et nous devons regagner nos salles communes.

Je me retrouve assise dans cette pièce humide, sous le lac avec une Bellatrix Black ( qui devrait avoir quitté l'école depuis des années, mais bon, l'auteure la veut dans son histoire ) qui me harcèle de questions sur la pureté de mon Sang, la fortune mes parents, mon avis sur les "Sang-de-bourbe" et les "hybrides", etc. Ensuite, viennent les conseils sur les personnes à ne surtout pas fréquenter, c'est-à-dire son cousin ( Sirius, hein, pas Regulus…) et ses "idiots de copains traîtres à leur Sang et autres Sangs-Mêlés". C'est qu'elle me fait mal à la tête cette cruche à force de beugler comme une truie. Je décide alors d'aller faire un tour dehors, même si je sais que c'est interdit.

Je commence donc à déambuler dans les couloirs en tendant l'oreille, je n'ai pas très envie de me faire attraper par Rusard.

"Miaou"

Merde, si l'affreuse teigne qui lui tient lieu de chat est là, le concierge ne doit pas être loin. Je me faufile silencieusement dans un placard à balai et là, j'étouffe un cri; je ne suis pas seule, un garçon est déjà là. C'est Remus.

Il lance un sort de silence sur la porte et me regarde à la lueur de sa baguette.

-Tu es la nouvelle élève, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, souffle-je.

-Remus Lupin, se présente-t-il.

-Fionnghuala-Meadhbh McDonald of Highlands.

-Enchanté.

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire que je le dévore des yeux. Je suis comme pétrifiée de me retrouver si près de lui.

-Je parie que Bellatrix t'a recommandé de ne pas t'approcher de moi, ni de mes amis.

-Oui, surtout de ton cousin. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui obéir, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux.

-Tu devrais être à Griffyndor. Tu sembles avoir beaucoup de caractère.

Nous repartons alors à nous observer sans pouvoir détacher notre regard l'un de l'autre.

J'ai le souffle court, j'ai l'impression de me noyer dans un océan d'or fondu. Lui, n'est pas dans un meilleur état que moi. Nous nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre sans nous en rendre réellement compte jusqu'à n'être séparés que de quelques centimètres.

Puis, je sens les lèvres de mon vis-à-vis se poser délicatement sur les miennes. Cette fois, je cesse de respirer.

-Est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre, Fionnghuala ?

-…

-Parce que moi, j'y crois depuis que je t'ai aperçue dans la Grande Salle.

-Moi aussi, réponds-je avec difficulté.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, un bras autour de ma taille et une main sur ma joue. Moi, je m'accroche à son cou et me serre un peu plus contre lui. La température dans ce placard me semble insupportable, mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être ailleurs. Et la température n'est pas prête de baisser, alors que nos mains se font de plus en plus baladeuses.

Les doigts agiles de Remus jouent avec les boutons de mon chemisier pendant que je caresse son torse imberbe ( oui, c'est un loup-garou, mais le reste du temps, il n'a aucun poil… Vous trouvez pas ça un peu bizarre ? ) et titille un de ses tétons durci par le désir. Soudain il me plaque contre un des murs et je sens que le loup prend le dessus sur le sage Remus. Il devient plus brusque, moins tendre, mais je m'en fiche, je veux le sentir en moi.

-Remus, gémis-je. Je n'en peux plus…

Je sens venir l'extase et me cambre sous les coups de reins de mon amant. Lequel se libère dans un râle puissant.

Puis, il serre mon corps nu et chancelant contre sa peau trempée de sueur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

-Nous devrons rester discrets. Un Griffyndor et une Slytherin qui sortent ensemble, ça ne serait pas vu d'un très bon œil. Surtout un Maraudeur…

-Remus…

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Nous finissons par nous rhabiller et il me ramène à ma salle commune et m'embrasse avant de s'en aller.

-Bonne nuit, mon ange.

-Bonne nuit, Remus.

Puis je vais me coucher, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce scénario me plait énormément, surtout que c'est l'une des rares fois où j'ai eu l'occasion de faire l'amour avec mon petit loup préféré, d'habitude, c'est avec Sirius que je couche ( ou Draco, voire Harry ). C'est là qu je me dis que j'ai bien fait de choisir le métier de Mary-Sue.

Plusieurs jours se passent sans encombre. Le jour, je joue mon rôle de parfaite Slytherin qui déteste les Griffyndor et le soir, je rejoins Remus ( qui m'a avoué sa véritable nature ) dans la Salle sur Demande où nous passons une partie de la nuit ensemble. Puis, il me ramène toujours chez les vert-et-argent.

Mais un soir, nous avons été surpris par les trois autres Maraudeurs et Severus Snape. Ces quatre-là étaient comme à leur habitude en train de se chamailler quand nous sommes arrivés près deux, main dans la main, sans faire attention à leur présence. Présence dont nous avons vite pris conscience lorsqu'ils ont tous quatre crié à la trahison, soulevant le fait que nos deux Maisons étaient ennemies et que nous ne pouvions pas nous lier à un membre de l'autre Maison.

-Remus, je croyais que tu étais notre ami !, hurlait James. On t'a fait confiance, on a gardé ton secret. On a tout fait pour t'aider et toi tu fricotes avec une salope de Slytherin.

-Insultes-là, encore une fois, et je te promets que tu le regretteras toute ta vie, Potter !

-Et toi, renchérit Snape, comment peux-tu oser toucher cette…chose ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est !

-Je le sais, et je m'en moque ! Nous nous aimons, c'est le principal !

-Jamais un Griffyndor ne sortira avec une Slytherin !

-Jamais une Slytherin ne sortira avec un Griffyndor !

Et nous voilà dans un remake de "Roméo et Juliette"…

D'ailleurs, nous décidons de nous marier sur le champ et nous allons demander de l'aide à Dumbledore. Celui-ci, tout d'abord surpris et quelque peu réticent, accepte de nous unir.

Mais bien sûr, le destin est là pour nous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas fait pour être heureux…

* * *

_(1) expression made in M__elle__ Sylvie C., ma prof d'arts au lycée… Vraisemblablement un mix entre "nunuche" et "cruche", mais l'étymologie reste encore incertaine à ce jour._

_

* * *

_

_Que va-t-il arriver à notre couple ? Quelles aventures Katie/Mary-Sue va-t-elle encore vivre ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre…_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_

_PS : je vous rappelle que je viens de créer un forum où l'on écrit des fanfictions à plusieurs… Venez nombreux, il y a besoin de membres pour permettre aux histoires d'avancer ( plus de renseignements sur mon profil )… Voici l'adresse ( supprimez les espaces ) : hp-phraseapresphrase . forumactif . com_


	3. Chapter 3

_Je voulais attendre quelques jours pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais comme il est terminé, autant le faire aujourd'hui._

_

* * *

_

_**Titre : **__Une journée dans la vie mouvementée de Mary-Sue_

_**Genre : **__Humour/Parodie_

_**Rating : **__T_

_**Résumé : **__Vous en avez marre de voir les Mary-Sue éliminer tous les méchants en à peine cinq minutes ? De les voir être draguée par tous les beaux gars de Hogwarts ? De devenir la super-trop-meilleure-géniale-excellente-copine de tous les personnages ?_

_Et bien, vous n'êtes pas les seul(e)s__…__ Les Mary-Sue, elles aussi en ont marre__…__ ben oui, c'est fatiguant à la fin de devoir sauver le monde tout en sortant avec quatre mecs à la fois et faire du shopping et ses devoirs avec quinze greluches autour d'elle, et ce, en quelques jours grand maximum__…_

_**Bla bla de l'auteure : **__Vous l'aurez compris, ce qui suit n'est pas sérieux et à la limite du foutage de gueule pour les créateurs de ces personnages vraiment horripilant que sont les Mary-Sue__…__ Donc à prendre au 14__ème__ degré ( minimum__…__)._

_Si vous aussi vous détestez les Mary-Sue, devenez membre de l'AAMS ( = Association Anti-Mary-Sue ) en allant sur le profil d'__**Arwen00710**__ et en lui laissant un MP et en copiant la charte de l'AAMS sur votre profil._

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla__…__ JKR bla bla bla__…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_Mais bien sûr, le destin est là pour nous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas fait pour être heureux__…_

_

* * *

_

Remus et moi-même sommes désormais liés par les liens sacrés du mariage et nous avons décidé de ne plus nous soucier du regard des autres. Or, nous sommes bien les seuls, du moins dans nos Maisons respectives. Les Griffyndor ont renié Remus, et les Slytherin ont promis de nous faire disparaître tous les deux.

Dumbledore, ayant eu vent de l'affaire, veut nous mettre à l'abri. Il a mit au point un stratagème permettant de nous éloigner de Hogwarts afin d'éviter à la vendetta qui secoue l'école et dont nous sommes la cause indirecte.

Inspiré par un auteur moldu visiblement très connu, le directeur a fomenté le plan suivant :

On doit faire croire que je me suis donnée la mort en mélangeant un poison à mon jus de citrouille _( NdA : t'as vu, Arwen, je l'ai utilisé…)_. Remus, lui, doit jouer le veuf éploré et faire mine de quitter l'école, l'âme en peine. Mais bien sûr, il y a un problème. Un gros problème.

Le poison, qui doit m'endormir pour douze heures est plus puissant que le directeur ne le pensait, si bien que quinze heures après l'avoir absorbé, je suis toujours plongée dans un état proche de la mort.

Remus croit que je suis réellement décédée et affligé par cette perte, ne pensant plus pouvoir vivre sans moi, il se jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Quand je me réveille, près de dix-sept heures après avoir été empoisonnée, je demande à voir mon époux. Dumbledore ne veut pas me dire où il est, puis finalement, il finit par céder. Horrifiée, je m'enfuis en courant et vais pleurer sur le corps de mon aimé. Là, folle de chagrin, je me jette un Avada Kedavra et m'effondre sur le torse de Remus.

Je me réveille peu de temps après, prête à affronter une nouvelle mission ( enfin, ça c'est dont j'essaie de me convaincre, en réalité, je voudrais aller me coucher ) et m'aperçois de l'endroit où je me trouve.

"Ouf, me dis-je, enfin un peu de repos."

En effet, je suis à l'institut de formation des apprenties Mary-Sue. Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je veux manger et aller me coucher…

-Ah, Katie, vous êtes là. Nous avons besoin de vous, urgemment.

Ça, c'est la formatrice en chef de l'école des Mary-Sue et Gary-Stu ( lesquels sont plus rares…).

-Madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Eléonore est malade et ne pourra donc pas assurer son cours. J'aimerais que vous la remplaciez.

-Ai-je le choix ?

-Bien sûr, soit vous prenez sa classe, soit je vous envoie sur un nouveau scénario.

-Euh, c'est quoi ce scénario ?

-Harry remonte au temps des Maraudeurs, où vous arrivez en dernière année. Là, les deux Potter tombent amoureux de vous et ne pouvant choisir, vous sortez avec les deux. Quand ceux-ci se rendent compte de votre double vie, ils décident de faire ménage à trois.

-Beurk ! Je préfère prendre les élèves d'Eléonore.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie. Aujourd'hui, leur leçon porte sur l'art de séduire un Maraudeur…

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai. J'arriverai jamais à m'en débarrasser de ceux-là.

-Vous pouvez encore choisir le scénario…

-Non, c'est bon, je ferai ce cours.

-Très bien, les élèves vous attendent dans la salle numéro 2.

C'est à contrecœur que je rejoins la classe.

-Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, monsieur.

Génial, il va falloir qu'en plus de devoir parler des quatre affreux jojos ( enfin, les trois affreux jojos, Remus, lui, est gentil ) à des filles à moitié hystériques à l'évocation de Sirius ( "Aaaaaaaaah, Siriuuuuuuuuuuus, je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiime !" ), je vais devoir le faire devant un futur Gary-Stu qui me regarde d'un air niais. L'air d'un James Potter dans ces pires heures. Celles où il se croit irrésistible. Y'a pas à dire, c'est dur la vie d'une Mary-Sue.

"Courage, Katie", m'encourage-je.

Expire, inspire. Expire, inspire.

-Bien, alors aujourd'hui, nous allons voir la séduction des mollusques, euh, des Maraudeurs.

-Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

-Oui, Sirius. Et James, et Peter. Et Remus, aussi.

-Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

-Jamesssssssss !

-Ta gueule grognasse, Siri est plus beauuuuuuuuuu !

-Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

-VOS GUEULES, BANDE D'IMBÉCILES HEUREUSES ! La prochaine qui braille, je lui lance un Stupefix !

Silence dans la salle.

-Bien, pouvons-nous commencer ?

Hochements de têtes de tous les élèves.

-Commençons par le cas, le plus facile, Peter. Pour séduire Pettigrow, il suffit de deux choses. La première, faire attention à lui, être gentil et éviter de le traiter de tous les noms les moins sympas qui vous passe par la tête. Surtout si c'est le jeu de mot pourri, Pettigrow le petit gros. D'une, c'est méchant, et de deux, c'est nul. Ensuite, il faut lui offrir de la nourriture. Qu'importe que ce soit des bonbons, du chocolat, des saucisses, du gâteau ou des petits pois, tant que ça se mange, ça lui va. Ensuite, il y a le cas James Potter. C'est très simple, il suffit d'être Lily Evans - ou son sosie - et de flatter son ego surdimensionné.

Finalement, ce n'est pas si dur que ça d'enseigner aux futures Mary-Sue.

-Les deux autres sont beaucoup plus difficiles à séduire.

Une élève semble douter de mes dires.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi Sirius est un cas difficile. Il parait qu'il couche avec tout ce qui bouge _( NdA : même pas vrai, il n'aime que 'Mus )_.

-Justement, il ne s'agit pas de "coucher" mais de "séduire". Et ça, c'est beaucoup moins simple que ce qu'il n'y parait. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir qu'il n'existe pas de physique-type pour Sirius. Bien sûr, il faut être jolie et plutôt svelte, mais toutes les Mary-Sue sont comme ça _( NdA : anorexique et adepte de la magie esthétique…)_, alors vous n'aurez pas de problème de ce côté-là. Non, ce qui ne va pas avec vous, c'est l'attitude et le caractère. Regardez-vous, dès que quelqu'un évoque le nom de Sirius, vous devenez hystériques. Dites-moi ce qu'il évoque pour vous.

Et voilà, c'est reparti pour la foire aux bovins; ça beugle de tous les côtés de la salle.

-STOP ! Vous levez la main si vous voulez parler. Oui ?

-C'est un sex-symbol.

-Il est troooooooooop beau.

-C'est un dieu au lit.

-Il drague toutes les filles qu'il rencontre.

-Il est plus beau que Johnny Depp.

-C'est qui celui-là ?

-Un acteur moldu trooooooooop beau.

-Je pense que ça suffit. Donc, oui, Sirius est très beau, ça, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Et oui, il joue de son charme. Par contre, je vais vous étonner, mais malgré la "légende", il ne couche pas avec une nouvelle fille chaque jour. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée de vous décevoir, mesdemoiselles, mais il ne s'intéresse pas aux jeunes filles qu'il drague. Tout ce qui lui plait, c'est de séduire sa "proie". Dès que le poisson est ferré, si vous me permettez cette expression, il s'en détourne et repart à la chasse. Et il s'intéresse aussi aux garçons, tout comme Remus d'ailleurs. Bref, pour pouvoir vraiment séduire Sirius, il faut lui résister et être mystérieuse sur ce qui vous intéresse chez un mec. Car s'il y a bien un truc qu'il déteste, à part sa famille, c'est l'échec. Donc plus vous le repousserez, plus il s'accrochera, et à force de vous poursuivre, il finira par s'intéresser réellement à vous et non pas au simple fait que vous puissiez agrandir son tableau de chasse. En résumé, résistez-lui et il sera à vos pieds.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour vous avoir à nos pieds, me demande l'apprenti Gary-Stu.

Il n'a pas cessé de me faire de clins d'œil durant mon speech et voilà qu'il me lance un regard lubrique maintenant.

-Rien qui te regarde, sale mioche.

C'est vrai quoi, il doit avoir à peine quinze ans…

-Alors tu arrêtes tout de suite ton petit jeu et tu écoutes le cours, sinon, tu quittes la classe tout de suite.

-Et pour Remus ?

-Ah, Remus, dis-je d'un air rêveur.

Dire qu'il y a encore une heure, j'étais mariée avec lui…

-C'est le cas le plus difficile des quatre Maraudeurs car il y a tout un tas de paramètres à prendre en compte. Le premier, et non le moindre, c'est sa peur que quelqu'un découvre sa vraie nature. Ensuite, il y a la lune qui joue sur son caractère. Autant il peut être le garçon timide et scotché à un livre que nous connaissons tous, comme il peut devenir prédateur et plutôt entreprenant avec les personnes qui lui plaisent. Bien que ce second cas, soit beaucoup plus rare. Ensuite…

DRIIIIIING ! DRIIIIIING !

La sonnerie annonce la fin du cours.

-Bon, vous direz à Eléonore, quand elle reviendra, qu'il vous reste à voir le cas Remus Lupin. Au revoir.

-Au revoir, miss Katie.

Ouf, enfin fini.

-Katie, venez ici, s'il vous plaît.

Et zut, j'ai parlé encore trop vite.

-Il faut que vous partiez tout de suite pour ce scénario.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la feuille qu'on me tend.

-Non, pas ça. Je déteste quand….

* * *

_Quand quoi ? Réponse dans le chapitre 4..._

_Alors ce petit cours de séduction maraudeurienne ?_

_Allez, la journée de Mary-Sue n'est pas encore terminée...  
_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titre : **__Une journée dans la vie mouvementée de Mary-Sue_

_**Genre : **__Humour/Parodie_

_**Rating : **__T_

_**Résumé : **__Vous en avez marre de voir les Mary-Sue éliminer tous les méchants en à peine cinq minutes ? De les voir être draguée par tous les beaux gars de Hogwarts ? De devenir la super-trop-meilleure-géniale-excellente-copine de tous les personnages ?_

_Et bien, vous n'êtes pas les seul(e)s… Les Mary-Sue, elles aussi en ont marre… ben oui, c'est fatiguant à la fin de devoir sauver le monde tout en sortant avec quatre mecs à la fois et faire du shopping et ses devoirs avec quinze greluches autour d'elle, et ce, en quelques jours grand maximum…_

_**Bla bla de l'auteure : **__Vous l'aurez compris, ce qui suit n'est pas sérieux et à la limite du foutage de gueule pour les créateurs de ces personnages vraiment horripilant que sont les Mary-Sue… Donc à prendre au 14__ème__ degré ( minimum…)._

_Si vous aussi vous détestez les Mary-Sue, devenez membre de l'AAMS ( = Association Anti-Mary-Sue ) en allant sur le profil d'__**Arwen00710**__ et en lui laissant un MP et en copiant la charte de l'AAMS sur votre profil._

_Sinon, je m'excuse pour le retard, mais je bloquais vraiment sur ce chapitre, j'ai passé des semaines à essayer de l'écrire…_

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla… JKR bla bla bla…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_-Non, pas ça. Je déteste quand…_

_

* * *

_

-Non, pas ça. Je déteste quand je dois être Hermione. Et puis, j'aime pas les missions de poupoufisation…

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est soit ça, soit vous devrez faire équipe pendant deux semaines avec Gloria.

Non, pas elle. C'est la pire pimbêche que je connaisse, je la déteste. Et elle me le rend bien.

-Ça va, j'y vais.

Et c'est en râlant que je me rends à King's Cross, après avoir pris ma nouvelle apparence. Puis, je pars à la recherche de mes deux amis, que je trouve dans le dernier compartiment du dernier wagon. Les garçons restent bouche bée quand ils m'aperçoivent.

-Fermez la bouche ou vous allez avaler une mouche.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, 'Mione ?

-J'avais envie de changer… Alors, j'ai demandé à ma cousine Rosa de m'aider à être plus féminine.

-Ça te va bien, tu es très jolie, me dit Harry.

-Aga gueu da bê no beu ou, confirme Ron qui est devenu plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre.

On dirait que ses yeux vont gicler hors de leurs orbites à force de me fixer avec tant d'intensité.

-Alors, comme ça tu es Préfète-en-Chef…

-Oui, je suis si excitée.

Je ne suis pas la seule, le pantalon de Ron est sur le point d'exploser _( no comment…)_.

-Le seul problème, c'est que mon homologue est Malfoy et que je vais devoir partager un dortoir avec lui. Enfin, heureusement, nous avons chacun notre chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouve dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, avec Malfoy, bien sûr.

-Granger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? T'as décidé de ressembler à autre chose qu'à un castor ?

-Comme tu peux le constater…

Draco me regarde ou plutôt me déshabille du regard.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

-Tu n'es toujours qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé d'être toujours aussi désagréable avec tout le monde, Malfoy ? Même après que Harry ait tué Voldemort, tu crois encore aux idées infectes qu'il prônait ?

-J'ai été élevé avec ces idées. À croire que mes parents remplissaient mes biberons avec.

-Mais tu te rends compte que ta soi-disant supériorité due à ton sang est une énorme tromperie, non ?

-Oui… Mais si tu crois que c'est facile de changer de mode de pensée du jour au lendemain, tu te trompes. Pour toi, c'est facile, tu as toujours été du bon côté, tu es la meilleure amie de Potter. Tu es une héroïne. Et les héroïnes sont…

-Non, le coupe-je. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois pour moi. Tu crois que c'est facile d'être l'amie de Harry ? Je peux te dire que c'est tout le contraire. Il n'écoute jamais les conseils de personne, il pense que, personnellement, je suis juste une enquiquineuse d'intello qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que faire des recherches dans des livres. Et avec Ron, ce n'est pas mieux. Lui aussi me prend pour la Miss-je-sais-tout de service. Pire, il ne me considère même pas comme une fille. Pour lui, je suis un pote. Alors, Malfoy, ne te cache pas derrière des excuses bidon du genre "c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle de mon père".

Malfoy est scotché par mon discours, il ne trouve même pas une pique à me balancer à la figure.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était si dur pour toi aussi, souffle-t-il.

Là, c'est à mon tour de me retrouver muette. Il vient vraiment de montrer de la compassion à mon égard ? Il n'est peut-être pas si irrécupérable que ça.

Il a l'air triste maintenant. Pauvre petite fouine perdue, tata Mary-Sue va t'aider à te sentir mieux. Mais pas tout de suite, là, tata MS va aller faire un gros dodo pour pas avoir des poches sous les yeux, s'agit pas de gâcher tout le travail de la cousine Rose, non mais oh !

-Je vais dormir, annonce-je.

-Bonne nuit, Granger.

Hein ?! Malfoy m'a souhaité bonne nuit ? Enfin, il a souhaité bonne nuit à Hermione "Sang-de-Bourbe" Granger, son ennemie. Comme quoi, la poupoufisation, ça a du bon parfois.

Bon, trêve scotchage sur place pour cause de réaction inattendue de la part de Draco Malfoy, et direction le lit. À peine couchée, je m'endors directement et rêve à ma dernière mission, quand j'étais mariée à mon merveilleux Remus _( NdA : ben oui, Katie est une vraie fan-girl. Mais une fan-girl de bon goût ^^ )_. Mais cette fois, j'assiste à sa mort et m'éveille en sursaut, le visage baigné de larmes. Un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil m'apprend qu'il est presque l'heure de me lever alors je décide d'aller à la salle de bain - unique - pour prendre ma douche tranquillement et tenter d'oublier mon cauchemar. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis tombée amoureuse - moi, Katie et non pas Mary-Sue, ou dans le cas présent, Hermione - de Remus (_ NdA : parce que MS est toujours amoureuse - ou en couple avec - du perso préféré de l'auteure…)_. Je suis à moitié nue au milieu de la pièce quand la porte s'ouvre sur Malfoy. Je tente de me couvrir en vitesse mais il me retient le bras, m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

-C'est quoi ça ?, demande-t-il d'une voix cassée en me fixant.

Je suis son regard et réplique, moqueuse :

-Ça, c'est une poitrine. Tu sais, des seins.

-Je sais bien. Je te parle de _ça_, répond-il en pointant le doigt.

Je regarde ce qu'il me montre et manque m'étouffer en voyant les multiples cicatrices qui recouvrent mon abdomen. Euh, c'était pas prévu ça. Oh, encore un truc sur le métier de Mary-Sue; malgré le fait qu'on nous fournissent un scénario au début de chaque mission, il arrive que les auteures - ou plutôt, folles furieuses - ajoutent des trucs au cours de l'histoire, souvent des détails sans grande importance, mais parfois - comme ça semble être le cas ici - cela fait tout basculer. Dans ce cas, nous recevons un message nous tenant au courant des modifications que nous devons apporter. Le problème, c'est que dans le cas présent, je n'ai _pas_ reçu ce message; il va donc falloir que j'improvise.

-Rien du tout. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai pouvoir me doucher.

-Ça attendra. Avant, je veux que tu me dises qui t'as fait ça.

-Personne. Et maintenant lâche-moi, Malfoy.

Il souffle mais finit par me laisser partir. Je retourne dans ma chambre et la fouille pour voir si je ne serais pas passée à côté d'un message important. Et c'est seulement que j'aperçois un parchemin dépassant à moitié de derrière une commode. C'est bien sûr le nouveau scénario auquel je jette un rapide coup d'œil afin de me tenir au courant de la nouvelle trame de l'histoire.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? Je crois que je suis tombée - encore - sur une auteure complètement à la masse. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Vous vous demandez sans doute ce qui me fait hurler ainsi. Je vais vous le dire. L'absurdité de ce scénario. Sur le parchemin que je tiens entre les mains, sont expliquées les causes de mes blessures. Causes on ne peut plus improbables. Du moins, d'après moi.

Je vous explique. D'après l'auteure, j'ai - ou plutôt Hermione a - été violée et torturée par… Essayez de deviner, vous n'y arriverez jamais ( sauf si c'est vous l'auteure de ce scénario, bien sûr…). Vous ne voyez pas ? Je vous le donne en mille : Dumbledore ! Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu. Dingue, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours est-il qu'il a agit à de nombreuses reprises les années précédentes et qu'il compte bien recommencer cette année. D'ailleurs, j'ai rendez-vous dans son bureau dans quelques heures. Super… Je n'ai plus qu'à prier qu'il meurt avant.

Et voilà que je recommence à pleurer en imaginant ce qu'il risque m'arriver dans la journée. Mes sanglots doivent être bruyants car on tambourine à ma porte en me demandant si tout va bien. C'est Malfoy, évidemment.

-Dégage ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

-Granger… Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait.

-Non !

-Gran…Hermione.

Depuis quand m'appelle-t-il par mon prénom ?

Puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je le fais, je lui ouvre la porte. Et toujours sans réfléchir, je me jette dans ses bras et pleure de plus belle.

-Dis-moi qui t'as fait du mal, Hermione. Dis-le moi et je te jure qu'il ne recommencera plus jamais.

-Je ne peux pas.

-S'il te plait. Il faut que tu me le dises, me chuchote-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

De plus en plus bizarre le Malfoy…

-Je peux pas ! Je peux pas ! Je peux pas !, martèle-je.

-D'accord, j'ai compris, répond-il avant de m'embrasser délicatement.

Gné ? Lui ? M'embrasser moi - Hermione ?

-Dumbledore, souffle-je.

-Quoi ?

-C'est Dumbledore qui m'a fait ça.

-Je vais le tuer, hurle-t-il.

Puis, il sort en vitesse de ma chambre, puis de notre salle commune. Après un instant d'hésitation, je me lance à sa poursuite.

Alors que je passe le portrait qui garde les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, je me retrouve… à l'institut de formation des apprenties Mary-Sue, devant le bureau de la directrice.

-Entrez Katie.

J'obéis et ouvre la porte.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait revenir ?

-L'auteure de votre scénario a abandonné l'écriture de cette histoire. Votre mission s'arrête donc ici.

-Ah, d'accord. À vrai dire ça m'arrange, les changements qu'elle avait apportés en cours de route ne me plaisaient vraiment pas. Je présume que vous allez m'envoyer dans un nouveau scénario, alors ?

-Non, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, cette journée a, je pense, été assez longue et fatigante pour vous. Surtout que demain, une mission beaucoup plus difficile vous attend, dit-elle en me tendant mon ordre de mission pour demain.

Ordre de mission auquel je jette un coup d'œil.

-Oh…La jumelle maléfique de Harry ? Effectivement, ça ne va pas être simple. Puis-je y aller ?

-Bien sûr. Bonne soirée, Katie.

-Bonne soirée, madame.

Et hop, je transplane directement chez moi. Une bonne douche et au lit pour une nuit de repos bien mérité… Avant de recommencer demain.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini ! Ça vous a plu ?_

_En tout cas, j'ai adoré écrire cette petite parodie._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_

_

* * *

_

_Je vous redonne l'adresse de mon forum d'écriture de fanfics à plusieurs ( renseignements sur mon profil ) : http:// hp-phraseapresphrase. forumactif. com ( sans les espaces )_

_Vous êtes les bienvenu(e)s si vous désirez rejoindre notre petite communauté de folles ( ou "autatrices tarées", dixit Arwen ). Je vous rappelle aussi que Harry Potter - Phrase après phrase ( HP-PaP ) a désormais son profil sur Ffnet ( http:// . net/u/1871599/ ) et qu'un one-shot a déjà été posté : "Un journal trop intime", un 'tit SBRL romance/tragédie. *Fin de la page de pub ^^*  
_


End file.
